wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Here Comes a Bear (song)
"Here Comes a Bear" is a song about a Bear, a Kangaroo, a Snake, and a Wombat. It first appeared in Here Comes A Song. Song Lyrics Greg: Here comes a bear (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) A very scary bear (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) Paws up in the air (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) Stomping everywhere Anthony: Kangaroo jumps (Jeff: Boing, boing) He jumps so high (Jeff: Boing, boing) He almost touches the sky (Jeff: Boing, boing) The kangaroo jumps so high Greg:Here comes a snake (Murray: Ssss, ssss) Slithering along (Murray: Ssss, ssss) His body's very long (Murray: Ssss, ssss) Slippery snake slithers along Anthony: Wombat crawls (Unforgotten Wiggles: Crawling, crawling) Nose to the ground (Unforgotten Wiggles: Crawling, crawling) His making lots of sound (Unforgotten Wiggles: Crawling, crawling) Crawling everywhere Greg: Here comes a bear (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) A very scary bear (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) Paws up in the air (Other Wiggles: Stomping, stomping) Stomping everywhere Song Credits Here Comes a Song * Written by Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by EMI Music * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Piano: Jeff Fatt * Chief Kabasa Player: Murray Cook * Produced by Anthony Field, Greg Page, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt * Engineered by Greg Page * Mixed by Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Greg Page and Anthony Field * Mastered by Don Bartley at Studio 301 Wiggledancing! * Written by Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Musical Arrangements by The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Audio Post Production: Craig Abercrombie * Front of House Engineer: Alex Keller Celebration! * Written by Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Ben Hardie, Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Vocals: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Musicians: Blathnaid Conroy-Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Tony Henry The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Written by Anthony Field, Greg Page * Published by Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Vocals: Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Orchestrations by Joseph Twist * The Wiggles Recorded at Hot Potato Studios * Orchestra Recorded at Iwaki Auditorium * The Wiggles Recorded by Alex Keller * Orchestral Recording Engineered by Nicholas Miernich and Tim Symonds * Orchestral Recording Mixed by Christo Curtis * Album Mixed and Mastered by Virginia Reed * Published by: Wiggly Tunes Trivia * The song credits for the Wiggle Time! 2000 album show Murray Cook and Jeff Fatt's names, although they didn't write this song. This also happened in Wiggledancing! Live in Concert and The Wiggles' Big Big Show!. *Murray initially sang the Kangaroo part, it has been changed to Anthony later on * The Meet the Orchestra version was uploaded on The Wiggles' YouTube channel on December 7th 2017. Listen Gallery HereComesABear-Live.jpg|1992 version (ABC For Kids: Live In Concert) HereComesaBear.jpg|1993 version HereComesABear-1997Live.JPG|1997 Performance at Wonderland Sydney HereComesABear-1997Live2.JPG HereComesABear-1997Live3.JPG HereComesABear-1997Live4.JPG HereComesABear-1998.jpg|1998 version (Wiggle Time) EverybodyWiggle!183.png|Taiwanese Wiggles version 346462746_20354cdf64_o.jpg|2006 live HereComesABear-DANCELive.jpg|2006 live version (DANCE Live) HereComesaBear-2006Live.png|2006 live version (Wiggledancing! Live In Concert) HereComesABear-2007.jpg|2007 live version on TV HereComesABear-WigglesWorld.jpg|Wiggles World live HereComesaBear-2007Live.jpg|2007 live version (Pop Go the Wiggles) HereComesABear-2008Live.jpg|2009 live version (The Wiggles' Big Big Show!) HereComesABear-2012Live.jpg|2012 live version (Celebration!) HereComesABear-MelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|2012 version (The Wiggles Meet The Melbourne Symphony Orchestra) HereComesaBear-Sunrise.jpg|Sunrise clip HereComesaBear-2013Live.jpg|2013 live Video Performances *ABC For Kids: Live In Concert *Wiggle Time *Wiggle Time (1998 video) *大家來 Wiggle! (Taiwan-only release) *Wiggledancing! Live in Concert *The Wiggles' Big Big Show! *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles (bonus clip) * Celebration! * On the Road with The Wiggles * Dorothy the Dinosaur's Wiggly Dreamworld Sampler * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Album Appearance *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *大家來 Wiggle! (Taiwan-only release) * Celebration! * The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra * Let's Wiggle Video Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Wiggledancing! Live in Concert songs Category:Big Big Show songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Celebration! songs Category:1992 Category:1992 songs Category:1993 Category:1993 songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:2014 Category:2014 songs Category:Series 1 Category:Series 2 Category:Series 8 Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:2007 Category:2007 songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:2009 Category:2009 songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:Series 9 Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:Taking Off Concert songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:Series 10 Category:Let's Wiggle (book) Songs Category:On the Road with The Wiggles Songs Category:YouTube Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:Let's Wiggle Songs Category:Songs that have song credit mistakes‎‎ Category:2018 Category:2018 songs Category:End Credit Songs